Fluffy
In-Game Name: Fluffy Real Name: Miguel Forum Profile: Fluffy Age: Gender: Male MSN: Xfire: Email: Location: Side: Vagabond Skin: Jedi Achievements *High Councillor of EFF *Councillor of EFF Skins Ranks * Council , Fulffy was co-founder and one of the first members in »|EFF|« * High Council On 08/02/2010, when clan reached the final amount of 7 Councillors, Fluffy was given the High Council rank by Apophis as a disticntion for his contributions for clan scince the foundation of »|EFF|« up to this day. *Council, on 18/03/2011 he decided to become Councillor again Joining No joining information has been submitted Character Many years ago , in the late version of JK2 there was a padawan looking for his way to adapt to the game. In JK2 he went thro many many servers and duelled many players from many universes In that time , it wasn’t possible to use double saber , just one saber , so this padawan started to focus on using one single saber. After one years duelling , news about a new jedik game came out and ,immediately this padawan joined it. It was the start of a new different time.. First , this padawan joined The single players world and defeated the sith lord and killed his friend ROSH. This padawan was neither a jedi or sith. He was some vagabond. After that he joined the Mp world and he met his first JA budy. His name was Kiaro Sutank. Kiaro asked the padawan his name. The padawan just answered saying : - I don’t have a name… Kiaro then came up with a name for him… It was Rewok. Rewok was born. One year later , Kiaro , rewok master stopped with JA , lefting Rewok all by himself. In JA universe. Rewok. spent a year travelling for server to server until one year later he joined JC clan. That clan was managed by Darth G and Syphin. Rewok spent a year duelling and practising in that clan under the name of “Fluffy”. It was in JC that Rewok learned the way to master the red style well of saber. He was very good with red style. Sadly the clan broke down and Rewok was once again all by himself. Anyway , since Rewok knew how to use red , he was invited to many clans in JA world but it took one year to joined another clan , named BOSK. That clan was indeed the perfect clan for Rewok. Rewok fought in many wars against GIA and GE , in the name of BOSK. Rewok didn’t know the meaning of peace for year and half. Sadly BOSK couldn’t take it anymore and died , lefting once again Rewok alone. Rewok had enough of it and decided to make a brake of JA leaving all behind… a few months later , Rewok was once again in JA world and joined ANBU clan. In ANBU clan rewok met for him his master , Milamber who thaught him everything about the yellow style. Rewok was almost unstoppable with yellow. One day , Rewok met a crazy guy on some server with an idea to form a new clan that would pwned every1 else , and that clan was going to stay in JA history. Rewok said to him that it was going to be hard and he wished that guy good luck.. That guy gave Rewok site link so that rewok could check on him and on the clan.. Rewok gladly accepted. One month later , ANBU clan didn’t had competition for rewok , so he decided to try something new and abandoned ANBU clan in the right time(its dead now). Rewok said to himself: - what now , what should I don now , should I wander from server to server like I did many years ago? It was that time that Rewok changed his 7 years name to another one that was Fluffy(in respect to the clan that formed him for JA life) and then remembered that guy who wanted to made a great clan.. Fluffy went on server and met the guy saying that he wanted to join the new project. Since Fluffy was a trusty fella , he was nominated the first council in the clan.. Rewok made many players to join EFF… Apophis and Fluffy were forming a formidable clan with great members. Fluffy then started teacthing young EFF padawans. His first student was battousai. Sadly one month later , battousai had to leave for a few months leaving Fluffy with no padawan. Then , some guy named Agustin caught fluffy attention… Fluffy knew that this agustin guy was going far , so he decided to train agustin. For 6 months , agustin was Fluffy apprentice. Agustin then also trained with Fluffy master , Milamber.. Sadly Agustin became as strong as Fluffy and decided to betray EFF , and betray mainly Fluffy… Fluffy couldn’t believe it. How was it possible? He was alone , again with no padawan. For a month ,Fluffy decided not to train because of that. It were Dark times for Fluffy. Many players were coming to EFF ,most of them were completely noobs , and there was another guy named Sith that Fluffy once again saw it as a opportunity to redeem himself. Later , Sith , became Fluffy padawan. Sith and Fluffy were 2 months together as apprentice and master. Sith was going pretty well.. One more month and sith could become better the Fluffy. Saldy , again , just like agustin , sith betrayed EFF and Fluffy sware not to train ever again. In the EFF clan , Fluffy and Apophis had to take many treasons and many jealous guys. Fluffy sware to stick to EFF until or JA dies , or Apophis leaves EFF.. If none of that happens , EFF will still live on and on in JA universe. Category:Members Category:Council Category:Admin